


Never again!

by Rainbowsimulation



Series: Togafuka Week 2020 [5]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Babysitting, Children, F/M, Togafuka Week, Togafuka Week 2020, Togafuka kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25796974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbowsimulation/pseuds/Rainbowsimulation
Summary: Komaru takes care of the Togami children!
Relationships: Fukawa Touko & Naegi Komaru, Fukawa Touko/Togami Byakuya
Series: Togafuka Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863601
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Never again!

**Author's Note:**

> Togafuka week day 6, prompt was family! I skipped yesterday’s prompt because I didn't understand it, and I really needed a break, so sorry about that! I was really busy today so this is coming out late!

It was a Friday night, and Komaru Naegi was looking forward to a relaxing weekend. Since Future Foundation had made so much progress in freeing the world from despair, they were finally letting the employe’s take weekends.

It was about six in the evening when she got a text from her best friend, Toko Fukawa. 

_Hey Komaru, so... can you do me a huge favour?_

Komaru read the text, confused, what did she need?

_What is it?_

The response came quickly

_So, It’s Byakuya and my wedding anniversary tomorrow. We were planning on going out, but our babysitter just cancelled... can you watch the kids?_

Komaru groaned. Of course she loved Satori and Hikaru, but she wasn’t exactly good at being in charge.

_Can you maybe ask somebody else? I’m not really the best with kids._

Toko responded quickly again, as per usual with her

_There isn’t really anybody else I would be okay leaving them with, you know I’m protective of them!_

The last line was very much true, when Komaru had visited Toko in the hospital shortly after Satori was born, she hadn’t even been allowed to hold her! Toko had gotten better since then, (when Hikaru was born, she'd let most people hold him), but she was still very cautious about anything involving her children.

Though Komaru didn’t really want to do this, she knew that Toko and Byakuya hadn’t gone out since their son was born, over nine months ago. She also knew that anniversaries and things of that sort were important to her best friend.

Keeping all of that in mind, she reluctantly texted back

_Okay, fine, I’ll be there._

She then shut off her phone, happy with herself for doing something nice for her best friend. After all, the kids were extremely sweet, and how much trouble could a four-year- old and a nine-month-old really get up to?

The next day, Komaru got to the Togami family house at around four in the afternoon. Even though Byakuya had possessed a lot of wealth before the tragedy, he had lost most of it, so their house was a pretty standard family home. Three bedrooms, Two bathrooms, and two stories plus an unfinished basement.

She knocked on the door, and it didn’t take long for it to be opened.

“Auntie Komaru!”

There stood little Satori Togami. She had long dark hair, and blue eyes, and she was almost a perfect mix of her parents.

Komaru smiled, her niece really was sweet

“Hi honey! I’m gonna be your babysitter for tonight!”

Satori smiled wide, and suddenly grabbed Komaru and hugged her.

“Yay! We’re gonna have so much fun!”

Komaru tried to wriggle out of the little girl’s grasp, but Satori was strong for her age. Thankfully, it wasn’t long before Toko appeared, carrying the other Togami child.

“Satori honey, get off of your Auntie. Daddy made you some dinner, go sit at the table.”

“Okay!” 

Satori bounded off to the kitchen. Even though she had two quiet, introverted parents, she had an insane amount of energy.

“Hey, thank you so much for doing this, we really need a night away from the kids.”

“No problem! I do kinda owe you for when you stayed in Towa City with me”

Toko laughed

“I don't exactly think that you spending one night with my children is equivalent to me spending an extra six months in a random town with you.”

“I guess it depends on how tonight goes!”

Toko laughed again. She really had changed a lot since becoming a mother: she had stopped stuttering, and was able to take things less personally. She also made less lewd comments then she did before, being used to having to censor herself so that she wouldn’t have to answer questions from a certain four-year-old.

Soon enough, Byakuya appeared at the door. After saying a polite hello to Komaru, the two parents gave Komaru some basic rules. Nothing crazy, just things like bedtimes, how much television they could watch, what things they weren’t they allowed to do, basic stuff. 

After explaining the instructions, Toko handed Komaru the baby in her arms. Hikaru Togami was one of the most adorable babies Komaru had ever seen. He had dark hair, just like his sister, however, he had inherited Toko’s eye colour. Though that wasn’t to say he didn’t look like his father, you could definitely see the resemblance to Byakuya quite a lot.

After saying their goodbyes to Satori, the couple finally left.

After a few minutes, Satori was reading a book (she had learned to read very early, which made sense when considering who her parents were) and Komaru was keeping the baby entertained. It was all going great...

Until Hikaru realized his parents were gone. 

Suddenly, he started screaming. Komaru tried everything, but nothing would calm him down. Komaru began to panic, what if something was seriously wrong? Toko would never forgive her if she let anything happen to the children. She told herself she was just overreacting: the baby was fine, he just missed his mommy and daddy. Babies cry, it happens! Thankfully, after about half an hour Komaru was able to calm him down, and he stopped crying.

Throughout all of this, Satori continued reading her book. After calming down, Hikaru went back to playing, and Komaru went to quickly grab a drink of water, while making sure to watch the kids. When she got back to the living room, Komaru quickly checked her phone. There was a text from Makoto.

_How’s it going?_

Komaru quickly typed out her reply

_Pretty good, the baby was freaking out for a while, but I calmed him down and he’s just playing now._

Makoto replied

_Okay, let me know if you need any help._

Komaru took a sip of water, and began to type out her reply, when she felt a tap on her shoulder.

“Hey, Auntie Komaru, what’s a blowjob?"

Komaru almost choked on her water. How the hell did a child so young find something like that? She chose her words carefully.

“Satori... where did you hear that word?”

“It was in my book!”

Komaru quickly checked the title of the book

_So linger’s the ocean, By Toko Fukawa_

Shit.

Komaru reached over and grabbed the book from Satori’s hands.

“This book is WAY too grown up for you”

“But it’s a book mommy wrote!”

_That just makes it worse_

“Mommy wouldn’t want you to read this!”

“Yeah, but Mommy isn't here!”

Komaru groaned 

“Satori, you still cant be reading this! It’s inappropriate”

“FINE!” 

The little girl stomped upstairs, went into her bedroom, and slammed the door. This, in turn, made Hikaru start screaming again.

After giving him a bottle, the baby calmed down. Komaru placed him in the playpen, and went upstairs to go check on Satori.

She was sitting on her bed, happily playing with her dolls. She seemed to no longer be angry.

“Auntie Komaru, play with me!”

Komaru breathed a sigh of relief. So she was over it, not surprising considering her age, but a good thing nonetheless.

“I need to put your brother to sleep, then we can play for a while before bed, okay?”

“Okay!” 

Komaru went back downstairs, and grabbed the baby. After giving him a bath, she went into his room and started singing him to sleep in a rocking chair. 

He was almost asleep, when she heard Satori let out a yell, clearly still playing with her dolls.

Hikaru immediately woke up, and started crying. Komaru groaned. She put the baby in his crib for a moment, and walked back Satori’s room.

“Satori! I’m trying to get Hikaru to sleep, please try and be quieter, okay?”

“Okay!”

Komaru headed back to the nursery, and picked up the baby again. After singing and rocking for a while, he finally fell asleep. Komaru carefully put him in his crib, and headed back to Satori’s room, making sure to quietly shut Hikaru’s door.

Satori was still playing, so Komaru joined for a while. For somebody so young, Satori had quite an imagination, Komaru supposed she had acquired this trait from her mother.

After a while of playing, it was finally Satori’s bedtime.

 _Almost done,_ Komaru thought.

“Satori, it’s bedtime. Can you go brush your teeth and get changed into your pyjamas?

“Okay!”

After doing what her auntie had told her to, Satori went back into her bedroom, and Komaru read her a bedtime story. 

After finishing the story, Komaru kissed her niece on her forehead, tucked her into bed, and went downstairs to go relax.

_Finally_

She took out the manga she had brought, and started reading. After about fifteen minutes, she noticed she wasn’t alone.

“Satori, what are you doing out of bed?” she asked, barely looking up from her book.

“...I want Mommy and Daddy...”

Satori was very quiet, and sounded upset. Komaru looked up, and saw tears running down the little girl’s face. 

All of Komaru’s annoyance from being interrupted from reading faded, and she started thinking of ways to comfort the child

“Mommy and Daddy will be home when you wake up in the morning, the sooner you go to sleep, the sooner you’ll see them!”

This didn’t calm Satori down in the slightest, in fact, she started crying harder.

Komaru wrapped the tiny girl into a hug, and, trying to distract her, turned on the Television, which Satori reluctantly started watching, and the two of them stayed there, watching kids shows for a while.

Suddenly, they heard the door opening. Komaru quickly shut off the TV, as Satori ran over to the door.

“Mommy! Daddy!”

She was greeted by a hug from her mother, who swiftly picked her up.

“Hi honey! Why are you...” she trailed off. Thankfully for Komaru, she didn’t seem angry, just confused.

“She wouldn’t go to sleep, she was crying because she missed you guys, so I wanted to distract her, sorry.” Komaru explained

“It’s fine, it honestly doesn’t really matter. Hey, Darling, can you put her to bed?”

The last part was obviously directed at Byakuya, who took Satori from Toko, and headed up to the little girl’s bedroom to put her to sleep.

Komaru and Toko chatted for a bit, before Komaru finally decided to head home. After a hug from her best friend, she left.

As she walked out the door, she let out a sigh of relief.

_**Never again!** _

**Author's Note:**

> This took so long to write, but was so worth it! This is actually the longest fic I’ve ever written so far! I hope you all enjoyed it!!


End file.
